


What do we do now?

by ProUnprofessional



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gay Keith, I really want this out of my head & into the world, I'M PLANNING ON GIVING EVERYONE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT, M/M, NOMORE FOOD JOKES I HAD ENOUGH, Slow Burn, bi lance, demigirl Pidge, my thoughts on what season 3 is going to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProUnprofessional/pseuds/ProUnprofessional
Summary: To them, everything fell apart. They are down to for paladins with limited amount of allies & resources.Keith had to learn on what it takes to he a good leader, even if it means opening up to people.Allura is confused. Somethings are not what they appear to be. Just another reason why to always be on your guard, and also view the world from a different angle.Lance doesn't know what exactly he brings to the team, but he'll find out what it is, somehow. Even if it means becoming a new person.Hunk won't let the team crumble on themselves, not after all they've been through. They can't fall apart now.Pidge knows who's their family and nothings going to get in their way of getting then back. All they need is a lead.However, even with all that happened, worse is still to come. Only a small percentage of the empire has disbanded with the remaining fleets being more united than ever. A new adversary is at the head and maybe Team Voltron's most difficult battle yet.So the question remains...What do we do now?





	1. Chapter 1

In the void of space, a ship floats calmly in its vastness. Lots of damages were being worked on and the people inside the ship were trying to recover along with the repairs. Even though things seem to be fine on the outside, it wasn’t. Everyone was hurting inside. A teammate was lost. A leader. A friend. No one knew what to do. All the ideas they came up with so far lead to nowhere, and some where even afraid to try again just to face another dead end.

Pidge was cooped up in the Green lion’s hanger. They have been for the past couple weeks. They hardly ever ate or slept, the only reason why they haven’t drop dead yet is because Hunk was basically cooped up with them. He’s been helping with what Pidge called ‘Operation: Find missing family members’ so the strain wouldn’t be too much. It recently got a new member. He would occasionally come with a new food recipe that smell so good, who wouldn’t take a bite of it?  So far Pidge & Hunk examined the inside of the Black lion but the only thing they found was the bayard, _Shiro’s_ bayard. It seemed like it was taunting reminder, they have the long lost weapon of the black paladin but not the black paladin himself. Life was pulling a practical joke on them only it wasn’t funny. Just when they thought that everything was finally over, the rug was pulled from under them.

Pidge and Hunk came up with a few theories on where Shiro could’ve gone, Keith also helped. He was a great conspirator. But in the end that’s all they were: theories. Besides, a lot still needs to be done even with Zarkon out of the picture. An empire doesn’t fall in a day. Galra fleets are still standing firm with many more planets needing liberating. There’s still a long way to go, and apparently Keith is very aware of that. He’s been pushing everyone to work harder, himself especially. Not only that, he seems to be pushing everyone away as well. Pidge can understand that, they were the same back on earth. They still was but at least it wasn’t at Keith’s extreme level. Honestly, it’s quite worrying, but that’s his way of coping. After all, they’re all adjusting to the new circumstances. The major one being Keith appointed as leader by Shiro. Keith’s face was blank when he told the team how Shiro wanted him to lead if anything were to happen. As if he was still processing the information himself. He only talks to the team when it’s necessary. In all honesty, it’s quite worrying but no one blames him if he needed to think somethings out, especially with his new position. Allura said they’ll talk out the topic later. For now, just rest.

No one argued. Having your literal life force sucked out really well… sucked. Since then, all they’ve been doing is resting and regrouping. The Blade of Marmora held a funeral for its fallen. Allura said they needed to be there. It was the least they could do to thank them for their help.  Pidge saw she was starting to warm up to rebel alliance, even if they’re part of an alien species that has been conquering the known universe for the past 10,000 years. She was also more relaxed while being around Keith. Ever since the fight with Zarkon she’s been having an open mind about morals and who kept them.  The funeral was surprisingly similar to Earth’s traditions. Kolivan gave a speech bidding farewell to his comrades/friends, a forlorn expression decorated his face. Many other members had the same face but there was something else along with the sadness, familiarity. Pidge wondered how many times they’ve been in this situation. Enough for a lifetime, that’s for sure.   

Another similarity was that the fallen were cremated. Since they didn’t have the bodies, effigies of Ulaz and Thace were made. The ceremony took place just outside the Marmora headquarters. The ashes were scattered to enter the star’s core. Kolivan ended his speech saying “just as the universe gave life to what is living, we shall give back to the cosmos.” It reminded Pidge of what the Olkari said, that deep down every single living thing are just the same cosmic dust. After that thought, she kept finding themself humming ‘The Circle of Life’. How appropriate.

The door of the Green Lion’s hanger swooshed open. Hunk came in with his daily ‘sustenance’, as to why he called it that Pidge didn’t know. It smelled good as usual but Hunk himself seemed a bit distraught. His brow was creased and his back was hunched over as he set the tray of food down on the table. It was a while before he lifted his head up to look at Pidge. The usual warmth his eyes always had seemed dull. Not to mention the very noticeable eye bags that came with the weariness.

“How are you feeling,” he asked with a smile.  
“As good as you look,” Pidge remarked.   
“So that bad, huh?”   
“But still functioning.” They reached for a plate of food. It looked like a combination of bacon strips and a salad, but when Pidge tasted it popcorn came into mind. Perfect thinking food.

“This seems more of a snack than a meal,” noticed Pidge.   
“Sorry. Coran & Allura are working non-stop at the bridge, so I thought making them something could help them out. But then I lost track of time and you needed something, and I just-”

He gestured to his creation.

Pidge patted his shoulder. “Thanks, Hunk. I appreciate it.” He smiled then shoved some salad bacon popcorn in his mouth. “So how’s the program coming along?”

Pidge breathed hard out of their nose. They turned to her laptop. It’s been working overtime but still didn’t give the results that Pidge wanted. Some days they just wanted to throw it against a wall. No matter what, no signal from Shiro’s arm or suit was detected. Hunk theorized that maybe they were too far away to pick up the signal or maybe it’s off somehow. Pidge extremely doubted it.

Hunk had a third theory and it wasn’t a happy one. Allura said that the Black Lion was capable of teleporting. What if Shiro was accidently teleported into Zarkon’s ship?

Nobody wanted to think that.

No one mentioned it, but there was a chance that Shiro could be… _dead._

Nobody wanted to think that either.

However all possibilities needed to be looked at so nothing could be missed. Even if they were just getting more questions than answers.

“How exactly far can Black teleport, exactly?”

_And there’s one of them._

“I don’t know,” Pidge kept looking at the screen, checking for any blips. “To be honest, it didn’t really look like teleporting to me, more like phasing through solid matter.”

“Whatever, but if we find out how far the radius extends then we can look it that area.” “It is worth a shot. We’ll ask Allura the next time we see her. Besides it’s not like we got any other ideas.” “We’ll find him, tho. No matter what.” Pidge nodded.

_“PALADINS!”_

Pidge froze on the spot; Hunk choked on his snack, trying to regulate his breathing.

Count on Coran to almost give someone a heart attack.

_“I NEED YOU ALL AT THE BRIDGE IMMEDIATELY! ...Do you think they heard?”_

“Looks like we have our chance.”

 

* * *

 

 

Allura was worried. When has she not been? She couldn’t seem to remember. So much had happen in a short amount of time and still so much needs to be done. The team need all the help they can get if they are hoping to achieve their remaining goals. So far, the Blade of Marmora have been a great asset. Allura was generally surprised but lately she’s learned to keep her mind open.

_“I’ve judged them to harshly,”_ she thought, “ _After all, the imperial galra don’t be the only wayward species.”_

Allura replayed the battle in her mind. The leader of the druids. An Altean.  She knew her own species were capable of magical feats. After all, king Alfor did used a sleep spell to keep her safe. Allura looked to her own hand. The altean blasted her with what she believed was her own quintessence. She absorbed that energy however and expelled it to destroy the Komar. She wondered if the remaining druids were altean as well. It seems likely but what made them join the galra? Join Zarkon? The very being that called upon the destruction of Altea. Were their minds warped or did they join on their own accord? The more Allura thought about it, the more questions appeared and standing around wasn’t going to bring any answers. 

“Princess, Are you alright?”

Allura looked up. Coran stared at her from the control panel, worry displayed on his face. “You could take break if you like.”

“No Coran, I’m alright. Thank you. I was sorting a few things out.” “I am pretty sure the palm of the hand don’t hold all the answers, Princess” Allura laughed, “No, I suppose not.”

Coran continued to stare at her.

“Coran, don’t worry; I’m fine. I have gotten enough energy from Hunk’s meal.” “Yes, but will that help minimize the plague on the psyche?”   
“Well, that depends on-.”   
“Tut tut, Princess. Everything needs their rest and it’s about time you get yours.”   
“I have gotten plenty of rest,” argued the altean princess. Coran raised an eyebrow.

There was no changing his mind. Allura sighed, “Alright, Coran.”

He smiled.

“On one condition.”

There was always a catch.

“I expect you to take a nap, as well. After all, everything needs their rest.”

Coran opened his mouth to say something but it seemed he couldn’t think up of anything. Allura smiled at how cleverly she used his words against him.

“Besides, we can’t stop now, we’re almost done formulating the plan. We need to call the paladins and inform them-.” “Already on it, Princess.” He reached for the mic.

“PALADINS!”

Pause.

“I NEED YOU ALL AT THE BRIGDE! IMMIDIETLY!”

Coran turned to Allura who looked taken aback. “Do you believe they heard?” “I hardly believe they can ignore such a call.”  


After a while the rest of the team piled in. Hunk and Pidge looked exhausted. Keith appeared no different, he’s been spending too much time in the training deck. Allura still hasn’t grown quite accustomed to his galra relations but to her, he is family, including the other paladins. There is nothing she won’t do to keep them safe.

Lance came in last, his face shone like he just removed one of his ‘face masks’. Finally she can reveal the big plan that she & Coran have been devising the past few days.

Allura cleared her throat. “I know the recent events have left us shaken, but I’m sure we’ll recover and finish what needs to be done. “And what’s that going to be? ,” Keith glared tiredly at her. He clearly wasn’t in the mood for talking or be here for the matter. Allura was sure he rather be with the Black Lion, trying to form some sort of camaraderie with them. Not a serious one, just one strong enough to find Shiro. That was a challenge though, seeing as the Black Lion was unresponsive since the battle. Allura may have the answer for that problem.

“I can answer that one,” Coran spoke up. He pulled out the star map. Most of it was red to indicate galra territory, but there were some patches of blue now.

“The Blade of Marmora has been keeping track of the fleets all over the universe. Some have disbanded but the rest are remaining as they were. Turns out they’re getting orders from an unknown source.”

“Why the heck are the galra still standing,” Lance asked with agitation. He also raised his hands for emphasis. “Zarkon was blown up wasn’t he?” “An Empire isn’t built in a day, Lance,” Allura answered, “It doesn’t fall in one day ever. The druids could be simply relaying commands to appear as if nothing is wrong.”

Keith grunted. “So what’s next?”

“Pidge, when you were at Beta Traz did you collect some data on rebel alliances?”

Pidge rushed to their station. “I did, actually.” They opened up the files they downloaded.

“Reports from all over say that rebel ships were liberating prisoners or raiding cargo carriers. Why do you ask?”

“I plan on uniting these rebels to form an army.”

“Oh. Oh. So we can make all the small alliances into one big one! ,” Hunk concluded. He stared into the distance for a few tiks. “How are we gonna do that?”

Coran smiled, “With the help of the Marmora, of course!” He hopped back down to the control panel. “They also have been keeping track of the rebels, so it’s logical to say they’re more knowledgeable about how these individuals work & act.” He explained all this while twirling his moustache.

“You’re making this sound like we’re studying a new discovered species instead of gaining someone’s trust,” noticed Lance.

“Coran is just excited,” explained Allura. “But he is right.” She turned to all of them, taking time to look at them each in the eye. “I believe our resting time is up. Tomorrow we are going to Marmora headquarters and continuing this fight.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Keith was glad to finally let his head hit the pillow. The last time he properly lied in his bed was a week ago. Any rest he had was sitting down to eat, which he rarely did, or take a quick power nap on the couch. His team members were taking notice of his bad habits. They’ll usually nag him to stop, he ignored them though. How could they tell him to just stop knowing that Shiro is out there in space, maybe in pain? No, he refused to rest while his closest friend was missing, _again_.

Keith’s dream began just like the others he had: waiting in darkness. What was he waiting for, he didn’t know. A flash appeared at the corner of his eye. His reflexes acted before he did. A marmorian blade collided with his own. Keith immediately went into a battle stance, ready to take on what was put against him. Apparently, that was the entirety of the insurgents. Keith could see more opponents rising from the platforms on the floor. He was about to ask why they were fighting in the first place but he was overwhelmed and had to concentrate on _not_ dying. He soon realized that he won’t win this battle, he needed to find a way out. He glanced towards the floor, feeling an extreme moment of Deja vu then he sprinted. No need to jam the door this time, not with the constant flow of soldiers keeping it open.

Keith was just about to reach freedom when something hard struck his legs.

He was in a free fall. It was too dark to see anything, but sure enough, Keith grunted when he hit the floor. His shoulder throbbed but not the one he landed on.

Yup, extreme Déjà vu. He slowly stared to get up.

“Keith.”

He froze.

 

“If I don’t make it out of here.”

 

_No. No no no. Why me?_

 

“I want you to lead Voltron.”

 

“Why me!”

Shiro stood right in front of him. Smiling as if nothing’s wrong. He was clutching his side, the one with the glowing wound and looking like he’s been through hell.

“Because I know what you’re capable of.” He began to walk away.

Keith panicked. “NO! Don’t leave. Not again!”

Blinding light began to surround Shiro. Keith grasped desperately at thin air, only to find the ground hurdling towards him.

He found himself on his bedroom floor, stiff and cold.

He hated having this recurring dream.  
He hated having to see Shiro go.  
He hated having to take his place like he could do his job.

Even if the team hadn’t discussed about it yet, the topic on who’s going to pilot Black is hanging around everyone’s head. Keith knew however that it would have to be him. After all, he did save Shiro’s life piloting Black, it seemed like he had somewhat of a bond with them. Allura seemed a better candidate, to be honest. But then who’s going to pilot Red? Maybe someone from Marmora could fill his place?  Though Keith hardly doubted that Red was going to accept anyone after what they’ve been through together. Still they could _try_ to cooperate, emphasis on _try._ There was no use in sleeping now. Keith’s mind was an unending web of stress, if he thought of one problem the rest were triggered. So many enigmas corresponding with each other just to make his head hurt. He needed to clear it.

The trek to the training deck was too familiar now. Keith didn’t even need to look where he was going, his feet knew the way. He was getting close when he heard the sound of blasters firing. Who could be training at this hour, well besides him? He got his answer when he heard the “ _Quiznak!”_

Allura’s voice was unmistakable, especially when she cursed. Right now it was being used to show how frustrated she was. Her growling was enough to make the most highly trained galra soldiers retreat, but it also indicated that she was in a bad mood. Keith tended to be cautious around her since the trials of Marmora and as Keith could see, now wasn’t a good time to be around the princess.

The drones were taking a beating, that was sure. They hovered, firing at Allura but not a single blast made its mark. She was either too quick or she blocked the shots with her staff. When she was close enough she swung it like a bat and sent a drone flying to one of its brethren. Finally only two were left. They began circling the princess, sending a barrage of rapid fire blasts. Allura vaulted whilst activating a shield Keith didn’t know she had. The shield collided with a drone causing it to drop to the floor. Allura immediately grabbed and launched it on a course collision. All the drones were now terminated.   

The princess stood in the middle of the room, breathing heavily and wiping the sweat from her eyes. “Begin training sequence number 5: hand to hand.”

The familiar altean droid dropped from the ceiling, this time with twin swords. Keith turned to leave.

“Oh, Keith I’m sorry. Are you going to train too?

Keith looked back. “I was but you’re here already.”

Allura looked worried. “Keith. I know these are troubling times and I know I am not at the best of terms, at the moment, with the galra but that doesn’t mean we can’t work as a team.” She gestured to the gladiator. “One sparring session?”

 

To say the least, Allura was a great fighter. Way more leagues ahead of Keith. They were fighting two gladiators, one long range the other melee. Well to be honest, it was more like two separate one-on-one fights. Allura didn’t seem to have problem battling her opponent although she was a bit slower. Keith on the other hand, was being owned. Apparently a night’s rest wasn’t enough to help his fatigue. It was a while before he got the upper hand and sliced through the robot.

Now Keith was the one breathing heavily. The room swam as he rested his hands on his knees; every breathe he took felt like acid.

“Keith are you alright?” Allura stepped forward. She placed a hand on his shoulder but Keith shrugged it off. “I believe that is enough training for today.”

“But I just started!”

Allura’s expression turned to that of an annoyed mom.

“You’re pushing yourself too hard, this session proved it.”  
“And what’s wrong with working hard?” Even in his current state Keith was ready to fight. He guessed he was too stubborn to back down.

“There was a difference between working hard and _overworking_ , believe me I have been in your position."  
“Then you know I can’t just stop. Everyone keeps telling me to stop!”  
“One day you are going to fall and it will be because of your actions. I know you're confused and we all want Shiro back but we also have a duty to the universe, to Voltron.”

Keith couldn’t believe this. “Are you accusing me of forgetting about Voltron? All I’ve been doing is for Voltron. Don’t you remember me telling that Shiro wanted me to lead? I need to get better. That’s why I’ve been hitting the training deck, to get on Shiro’s level. That’s why I visit Black every day, to form a bond like Shiro’s.” Keith took a shaky breath in. “I need to get as strong as him, so don’t stop me.”

Allura stayed silent.

Keith was seriously aggravated.  He began to walk to the exit.

“I will not watch someone I care about destroy themselves!” Allura yelled.

“ _What_?” Keith furiously glared her down.

She glared back.

“I watched my father led my people against Zarkon when he turned. For a time he rarely spoke to me and wouldn’t let anyone in on his troubles. I saw how heartbreaking it was to lose a close friend. It’s what you’re feeling right now. If it wasn’t for his friends and family being there for him, the lions would not be here today.” Allura looked at him with great sorrow. It seems that Keith wasn’t the only who had to carry the weight of the world.  

“I am a leader. Kolivan is also a leader. You have much to learn if you want to be at Shiro’s level. Let us help you achieve that.”

Keith stared at Allura, she really did look concerned about his well-being. Her eyes held a deep sadness but also recognition, like she she’s been in this situation before. Keith never really had someone, besides Shiro, worry about him. He should fell grateful but instead he felt… _weak_. Did the princess believe he couldn’t do it on his own? He was pretty sure he could try after all that is how he spent most of his life.

_But still_

_Would Shiro accept the offer?_

....

“When do we start?”

 

Coran was not pleased when he heard knocks on his door. He knew just who didn’t obey his order to rest a while. He put down his tablet and walked toward the door. “Princess, if you are going to ask if I tripled check the shields and weapons-,” he stopped short when he saw who it was.

“Why, Keith what a pleasant surprise! Is something the matter?”

The red paladin stood in front of Coran. He looked a bit… scared?

“Allura wanted me to get you. She said we’re having a meeting in the bridge.” 

“This late? Oh, alright just a moment.” Coran picked up his tablet from his desk, “Any reason why she didn’t just announce overhead?”

“Uh, it’s just a meeting between us three.” Keith answered.

Coran was surprised. What happened beforehand for this meeting to be called? Something extremely jarring, he was sure. He studied Keith from the corner of his eye. It was a miracle he still has the ability to walk, much less stay awake. The disappearance of the Black paladin had left devastation in its wake, with Keith right in the middle of it. Sometimes Coran would see him in the infirmary, patching up wounds from training. Being the royal aide, Coran showed him which salves to use and how to apply them. It wasn’t much but every little bit counts, right?

Didn’t look like it was enough, though.

“Would you mind me asking why this meeting is only us three?”

Keith shook his head, “Allura wants to help me be a leader.” “Is this because of the Black Lion?”

He nodded.

“Then I will do anything in my power to insure that you will be up for it.”  
“Thank you, Coran.”  
He patted the young paladin’s back.

Coran can bet that a great weight was on his shoulders now. Leading isn’t a stress free task, especially with what occurred. So much had happen in a short amount of time that even Coran couldn’t exactly pinpoint where everything went wrong. Nonetheless, it was Coran’s job to make sure things run smoothly no matter the circumstances. So that means insuring that the inhabitants of the ship were alright and that includes galra hybrids. Sure it was a shock finding out that one of the pilots of voltron was the same species as the enemy.  However at the same time, Keith is a pilot of voltron meaning he was chosen to be part of this team. He’s skills in combat were exceptional, the same goes to his piloting. Even if he was a bit rash, Coran was certain Keith could learn how to lead a team. After all, the paladins have come a long way.

 

“Ah, you’re here.”

Allura acknowledged them without turning from her screen. The space mice were masterly balancing on her shoulders, they chittered happily at Keith & Coran. Coran liked these critters …when they weren’t messing around in his room.    “Right we are princess. Shall we begin this special kind of training?” Coran raised his eyebrows, switching between looking at Keith and Allura.  
“I wouldn’t call it as much as _special training_ , Coran,” Allura corrected, “It’s just simple guidance, but guidance can go a long way.”

Keith cleared his throat, “So… what do I need to know?”  
“First of all, we need to know how this switching lions is going to work. Never has this situation arose before, I’m a bit lost.”  
“Don’t worry princess. I was there when the lions were first built,” Coran beamed as he fixed his shirt, “First things first, the conditions. Keith how is the Black Lion?”

The determined look he had turned sour. “She’s barely operational. I try talking to her but all I get is flickering lights. You said nothing was physically wrong with her right?”

“Well physically, yes but….”

Coran walked to the control panel. He pulled out a hologram of the Black Lion. It glowed eerily. Usually seeing the mighty beast gave Coran a sense of pride. However, with all the past excitement all he felt was… _pity_. Strange how one thing can change can change the way you view the world.

“But mentally for the lion, it’s as if she’s in a deep sleep. Whatever Zarkon did somehow ‘fried her circuits’ as you earthlings describe it.”

“So can we fix it?” Keith stared intently at the hologram before turning to the Alteans, a clear look of anxiety was showed.

Coran couldn’t answer that one, Allura however…

“I may know what to do, Keith. When you & the paladins where fighting Zarkon, he blasted you with some sort of energy. Correct?”  
Keith nodded. “What about it?”  
“What if the lion’s quintessence is corrupted with Zarkon’s?”

Coran went on the defensive. “Princess, if you are thinking what I think you are thinking- Not even your father had tried such an act.”  
“But it’s possible, Coran.”  
“But it’s dangerous!”  
“It is the only option!”  
“What’s the only option?” Keith yelled. His fists were clenched but he looked more annoyed than angry.

“The option is using altean magic,” Coran muttered, he turned to Allura, “But it is _not_ the only option.”    
“Those ways will take far too long. Besides they might not even work.”  
“How do you know this way will, hmm?”  
“I’ve been practicing.”  
“You can do magic?” interrupted Keith who, again, looked annoyed.

“Yes.”  
“NO.”

Allura took a deep breathe. “Coran, I know you want to protect me but I’m capable of doing that myself.”

Coran was fuming. “Princess, you could put your life in peril. I won’t let you do this. He crossed his arms showing that his decision was final. No amount of convincing or bargaining was going to change that.

“I don’t need your permission, Coran.”

“WILL YOU PLEASE STOP FIGHTING AND JUST EXPLAIN WHAT’S GOING ON! How is this helping me anyways? I-if you want to help, then help yourselves!”   

Coran sighed. They were just yelling whatever came to their minds now. He couldn’t blame them, his own mind was more scrambled than the wires of the ship. Perhaps he did need a nap, or at least a cup of old age nunvil. A Plague on the Psyche, why did he have to come up with that expression, it was too accurate.

“What is altean magic?” Keith asked with bridled rage, “And how is it going to fix the Black Lion?”

Allura opened her mouth to speak but Coran raised his hand. “Don’t worry I’ll explain it.” Allura was about to protest but then crossed her arms and huffed.

“ _Ahem._ Altean magic isn’t exactly magic. Think as it as more as manipulating one’s own life force to manipulate other things. Now not all alteans have this ability. For example: me.”  
Coran’s shoulders sagged as he remembered the many times he tried to cast a spell.

The princess giggled. “I remember the time you tried to make a crystal float in your hands.”  
“Did you have to bring that up?”

She smiled then turned to Keith. “With my abilities I can draw out the corrupting quintessence and get the Black Lion back in working order.”

“Then what are you waiting for? Could’ve you done this weeks ago?”

Coran leaned in. “Now, Keith I know you’re restless but altean magic takes years of training and precise concentration. One mistake can lead to destructive consequences.  
Keith stepped back. Coran now realized he was invading his personal space. He quickly retreated.  
“Like what?” he finally asked.

“Consequences such as not concentrating hard enough and having the quintessence overpower & destroy you.” Allura finished.

“ _Oh_. So you could-”

“Die. I am well aware of the risks. It is one I’m willing to take. Although, I won’t do it without preparation. Like I said, I’ve been practicing.”

She side eyed her royal advisor. “And there is nothing you can do to stop me. Now on to the lion positions.”

"Positions?"

Coran’s forehead was red for the rest of the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 2nd chapter is up and let me just say... I'm proud. I really hope we get to see Allura do magic stuff in s3. I also want to see Allura and Keith become BFFs and kick but together while also pining for Lance and Shiro.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance wasn’t sure if listening to music was going to help him sleep or not. Would it drift him back to slumber, or stimulate his brain more than it already was? The headphones Pidge let him borrow rested in his hands as he pondered. He woke up a while ago and it still was an hour before everyone had to get up for the day. Maybe he could do something useful.

_But what?_

There wasn’t much that Lance could do. Pidge & Hunk were right at work with their machines and programs. Lance didn’t understand _half_ of what they were doing, only that they were doing it right. Allura  & Coran were running diagnostics on the ship or repairing damages. Heck, even the space mice help them with stuff. Again, it didn’t make a lick of sense to Lance. 

At least Keith didn’t understand that stuff either but he makes up for it with skills. Even if Lance won’t admit it out loud, Keith was a great fighter. Lance wondered what he made up for his lack of skills. That was a funny sentence. How can he make up for something if he lacks the skills in first place?

Sounded like a paradox.

But the more Lance thought about, the more he noticed that he didn’t really do much, at least in his eyes. He was just _there_. So why was he even here for?

He didn’t want to think about these things. Of course he contributed to the team. Blue chose him for a reason, _right?_

“Yes. Yes, she did,” he argued audibly.

But what was the reason? To be a paladin of Voltron, or just be a place holder until a more suitable person came along to take the job. He did replace Keith when he dropped out, so maybe-

_Grrr!_

Blue was listening to his mind again.

_“Hey beautiful, how you sleeping?”_

Blue responded with a purr, as if to say ‘ _Quite nice. Thank you.’ “  
Glad you can get some rest.”_

Ever since meeting Blue in the caves she’s been somewhat of a vent for Lance. Hunk was a good fellow to talk to but sometimes he was doing something that required silence. So, Blue was the next best thing. She didn’t really say much but it was enough. Sometimes, Lance would even ask questions, such as-

_“Do you know what happened to Shiro?”_

Lance could literally feel the solemnness radiate from her. He’s been bugging her with that question every other night and the answer’s always the same.   
No. She doesn’t know what happened to the black paladin, or to Black Lion. None of the lions do. Whatever happened in that fight, Black was the only one they could ask but since she’s out of commission, that knowledge can’t be obtained. 

Even with the circumstances, Lance couldn’t help but feel like he should’ve done something. Maybe if he kicked Zarkon away or at least help locate where Shiro is. All he was good for was making jokes no one laughed at or being a nuisance. Sure he came through when rescuing Slav but maybe that was a lucky shot.  
Maybe he didn’t belong on the team.   
Maybe they’ll find a real paladin who actually does stuff.   
Maybe-

Images suddenly flashed in his mind. He saw himself finding Blue. He saw himself flying Blue and feeling her enjoyment. He saw all five lions form Voltron. He saw how on every mission he was doing something, contributing to the team even if it was small.   
A deep, resonating growl filled his head, soothing his nerves. It reminded Lance of his mom when he comforted him in his times of need.

“Thanks buddy. I feel better now.”

…

“Blue, we’ll always be together right?”

Blue immediately agreed.

 

 

“How’s the nerd doing this morning?”

Hunk looked offended but the expression was overly exaggerated. “Hey, it’s intellectual and fine, thank you.”  
“Ok then, how’s the other nerd?”  
“They seem to be functioning.”   
“On redbull and determination.”

Hunk chuckled. “And how have you been, you’ve seem down lately.”   
Lance was caught off-guard. Was it really that obvious?

“I’m fine, just still feeling the effects of kicking Zarkon’s ass.” Hunk raised an eyebrow. He didn’t look convinced. “Well do you need anything to make you feel better?”  
“I said I’m fine, Hunk.”

He patted his back anyway, then gave him a hug. Lance couldn’t help but hug back.

“Thanks, bud.”   
“No problem, man.”   
“Can you two bros stop blocking the entrance? I wanna eat.”

Pidge stood to the side of them. Their hair was a space mouse’s nest with glasses placed askew. The owner was rubbing their eyes, trying to get the gunk out of them. Clearly, by the body language, Pidge wasn’t ready to be talked to.   
“Good morning to you too, Gremlin.” Lance used his height advantage to loom over them.   
“Evaporate tall person.” They lumbered past and made their way to grab a plate. Hunk and Lance followed suite.

Three individuals were already seated at the table. Allura, Coran, and Keith sat patiently waiting for the other paladins to settle down. None of them had any food however.

“You sure got up early.” Lance noticed. He plopped down next to Keith.   
“We have to if we want to make up for lost time,” Keith remarked. He kept staring at Lance like he knew something he didn’t.   
“Is there a reason why you keep glaring at me like I just kicked a kitten?”

Keith quickly tore away his gaze. “I wasn’t _glaring_ ,” he objected.

Lance scoffed and stuffed goo into his mouth. He’ll bicker with mullet later.

“Is everyone comfortable?” Coran asked. Everyone nodded.   
“Good, because I want you to be seated for this.”

At the head of the table, Allura cleared her throat. “Coran, Keith, and I have discussed how to execute our next moves as team voltron.”

Lance’s spoon stopped mid-flight. “Wait, since when did you guys discuss anything without us? And can we even be team voltron without Shiro?”

“We discussed it early in the morning. _Really_ early in the morning, so I’m can take a guess you wouldn’t want to wake up at that time.”   
“I’ll always be at your service, Princess.”

Allura’s eyebrow twitched. “Then be aware, I know how to revive the Black Lion.”

If she didn’t have it then, she definitely now had everyone’s undivided attention.

Hunk raised a hand. “Uh… We tried basically everything to wake her up and those things didn’t work. We even kicked her paw.”   
“That is because the problem isn’t physical, it’s mental.”   
“So the lion is sick, mentally,” Pidge restated, “So something mental caused Black to shut down like a virus infecting a computer.”   
“Precisely number 5! Except the infection isn’t a virus, it’s quintessence,” Coran elucidated further. 

“And I’m the antidote.”

“Princess-.”

“We are not having this argument again, Coran. I’ve made up my mind. ” Allura crossed her arms and turned her head away. Coran copied the action.

Lance leaned a bit in Keith’s general direction.  “Uh, what’s happening?” He asked in a hushed tone. He tried to be as quietly as he can. The tension was so heavy that Lance was afraid anything could topple it into chaos.   
“Allura believes she can get can get the bad stuff from the Black Lion, by using altean magic. Coran disagrees and says it’s too dangerous.” He said this at full volume, apparently he didn’t believe in whispering.

“I don’t believe, I know I can, but we can discuss this later.” Allura turned to Keith. He eyed her like he was expecting something. The princess nodded once and Keith exhaled.

“Remember when I said that Shiro wanted me to lead if anything were to happen to him?”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Yeah.”

“I’m honoring his request. I am going to lead voltron.”

The silence that followed was enough to hear a pin drop. No one spoke, no one moved, no knew what to say next.

Except for Lance.

“What,” was his response. To him that was the most appropriate thing to say at the moment.

Pidge stood up in their seat, “Are you sure?”   
Another appropriate response.

“Yes, I piloted Black before and I can do it again.”

Something about Keith’s face told that he can and will.

“Ok. Ok. I understand _why_ you get to pilot Black, I just don’t understand _who’s_ gonna pilot Red.” Hunk spoke up with uneasiness. He wasn’t the only one feeling that emotion.

Neither of the three ‘plan makers’ said anything at first.

“Who’s going to pilot Red?” Lance asked again.

 

“You are, Lance.”

 

* * *

 

 

 Hunk tried to catch up to Lance as he literally stomped down the hallway.   
“Hey, wait! Slow down!”

Lance didn’t slow down, he didn’t even look back, which made Hunk all the more troubled.

“Lance-”

“Go away, Hunk”

“But you-“

“I said _go away_.”

He quickly turned the corner and swiftly entered his room. Hunk got to the door too late, it was locked. That didn’t stop him from trying to communicate though.

“Lance if you want to talk, I’m right here.

No answer.

“Then I’ll wait her-.”

“Lance!”

Keith came bounding from the far end of the hallway. He spotted Hunk.  
“Is he in there?” He pointed to the locked door.   
Hunk began to nod. “Yeah, but-.”

“Lance!” Keith banged on the door with his fist. “We need to talk!”

Hunk grabbed his wrist, ceasing the extreme knocks, only for new thumps to be heard on the other side of the door.

“I!”

_Thump_

“Don’t!”

_Thump_

"Want!”

_Thump_

“To!”

_Thump_

“Hear!”

_Thump_

“You!”

_Thump_

The sounds retreated.

“But just let him cool down then maybe you can talk. Ok?” Hunk released his wrist. Keith looked reluctant but finally nodded. He took a few short steps to his room and entered, also locking the door.

Hunk sighed. He pressed his back to the wall and slid down until his butt reached the floor. He really didn’t think this is how things were gonna be. Sure Lance could be get upset about a few things but this was something else. At breakfast he seemed so-so… devastated.

_“You are, Lance.”_

_Hunk expected Lance to act all bold and cocky only except he didn’t say anything at first, just kept staring at Allura like she grew two heads._

_“What,” he finally said. He didn’t look confused anymore, he looked…._ mad _?_

_“I said you will be piloting the Red Lion for now on, or for as long as we need.”_

_“Then who is going to pilot Blue?”  
Something in Lance’s voice set off alarms in Hunk’s head. That wasn’t a good sign._

_“I am.” The princess responded._

_“Why? Can’t_ you _pilot Red instead?”_

_Allura blinked. “The Blue Lion is the most accepting and versatile of the lions. You know this.”_

_“Actually, Allura,” Pidge piped up, “You kind off skipped over explaining the Lion’s traits.”_

_“Oh well, Blue’s traits allow her to adjust to any given situation and since the paladin must mirror the lion, you also can adjust to a new partner. So I believe me piloting Blue will be easier than piloting Red.”_

_Lance shot straight up._  
“Then won’t it be harder for me to pilot Red if Blue choose me because of those traits!”   
“Lance, I know you are upset but it is because of those traits that you can adjust to piloting Red. You are the most viable candidate.”

_Keith decided to join in. “It’s the only way to continue the fight against the empire!”_

_“Is it!?”_

_“Yes, it is. And what is wrong with taking my place anyway?”_

_Apparently, that wasn’t the right thing to say since Lance now looked closed to tears. Hunk tried to get Lance to sit but he stayed where he was. So instead, Hunk turned to Allura._  
“Are you sure that no one else can do it? What-what if one of those Marmora guys took Keith’s place, that sounds like good idea right?”   
“I’m afraid that is not possible, Hunk.” 

_Lance grunted. “Bullshit.”_

_Now it was Keith’s turn to be angry.  
“What is your problem? We’re trying to save the universe and you’re being selfish about lion positions!”   
“That’s my problem, the lion positions! They don’t make any sense!”   
“Well make sense of it or we’ll never find Shiro!”   
“Ooh, that’s all you care about, _only _Shiro.”_  
“Of course I only care about Shiro!

_…_

_“Wait, you do?” Hunk asked. There was no way Keith cared only about Shiro’s wellbeing. Hunk was sure of it, so why was he asking?_

_“What, no- I- I mean. Yes, I care about- but that’s not the only thing!”  
“Are you sure, cuz you have been focusing on one thing for the past few weeks.”_

_“Give him a break, Lance!” Pidge stared across to the already enraged paladin. Even with their small stature, Pidge was intimidating. Now Hunk was afraid a full out fight would break out and_ not _for a bonding moment._

_“Now you’re taking his side?”  
“As a matter of fact, I am!”_

_“Paladins, enough.”_

_No one heard the Princess, they were too busy grabbing at each other’s throats._

_“Now, I want all of you to listen to Allura!”  
Not a soul heeded Coran’s words. Not even Hunk’s, he was trying to get Lance & Pidge to back off. Meanwhile, Keith was struggling, and failing to get any person’s attention._

**_SLAM!_ **

_“ENOUGH!”_

_A new dent formed where Allura’s fist made contact with the table.  
Everyone shut upped._

_“You are supposed to be the defenders of the universe, but instead you decide to argue among yourselves. What would Shiro think?”_

_Nobody said anything. What could they say?_

_Hunk raised his hand._

_“Yes, Hunk?”_

_“Allura, I know you want the best for the universe and all. And you want us to act as a team, but we’ve been through a lot and you guys said a lot about what we should do. So can you let us process what you told us, or at least let us discuss it in our own time to get use to things?” He gazed to his friends. They completely were twitchy and upset. “We all need to calm down.”  
He turned back to Allura, pleading silently. _

_Her face only showed a slight hint of sympathy. Coran put a hand on her shoulder, her figure relaxed._

_“Alright. Everyone is dismissed. Collect your thoughts and meet back at the bridge when we reach Marmora headquarters. We got a long way ahead of us.”_

The morning sure was heretic. Hunk just hoped that things like that won’t happen again. It was scary, seeing all his friends just start to turn against each other. Sure they had their disagreements in the past but not like this.   
Never like this.   
To say the least, Hunk was worried. Even with the allies and weapons and what not, it didn’t matter if no one could get along.

Speaking of not getting along, why did Lance refuse to pilot Red? He could just ask him but with him being locked up in his room, Hunk would have to wait. Which gave him plenty of time to figure out the answer himself. The top guess was that he’s too happy being with Blue, which made sense. Hunk couldn’t imagine leaving Yellow. She was too sweet and wholesome to leave behind. When he would tinker with altean tech, she’d listen to his rambling about trying to find out how it works. She even make suggestions about food recipes, even if she never ate before.

So, yeah, leaving a lion you were chosen for would be pretty painful.

However, there was another make-shift answer Hunk thought of.

Maybe Lance was afraid. Afraid that he wouldn’t be able to do it. He did hit a rough patch back at the Garrison when he realized he only became a fighter pilot because Keith left. Lance was a bit depressed after that. It didn’t help that Iverson liked to rub it in his face every so often.   
Hunk was there for him, though. Always.   
Soon he was back to his old wise-cracking, joke spewing, and overconfident self again, and Hunk was glad. And like before, Hunk would be there for Lance if he ever needed it. All he had to do is patiently wait until the door finally slides open.

Sure enough it did.

Lance trudged through the doorway. He stopped suddenly when he suddenly saw who was slouched on the ground. He awkwardly composed himself to a more relaxed stance, though it seemed force.   
Hunk stared at him for moment. “Hey man, how you feeling?”   
“Oh, you know the usual.”

A growling noise filled the air. “Are you usually hungry?” Hunk chuckled.   
“Considering that I didn’t really eat breakfast, yeah.”   
Hunk couldn’t blame him, with the recent drama, one can forget to take the most essential goods of life.  

Hunk started to get up, a hand appeared in his vision. Of course, he took it.  
“Now how about we get some snacks?” He dusted off some non-existing dirt, “It’s on me.”   
“Sure, big guy. Whatever you say.”

Hunk smiled as he walked with his best friend at his side.

__  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this long, it feels long. So anyway here's chapter 3! Sorry if this is late. A lot of things came up and you know what I mean....  
> MATT HOLT IS HERE EVERYONE AND SHIRO IS WITH HIM!!!!! Of course, that makes some of my theories debunked, but that doesn't it won't happen in my story. I just need to add 'badass Matt Holt' now. Also  
> KLANCE IS CANON IN THE STEVEN UNIVERSE UNIVERSE!!!! I'M LIVING!!!! I'M CRYING!!!! I'M WAITING FOR FREAKIN FICS!!!!   
> Have a great day!


	4. Chapter 4

“My father built our empire on the bones on his enemies!”

A ripple went throughout the crowd surrounding the arena. A tall, lean figure stood in the middle, all eyes were on him captivated by his voice.

“The universe can no longer doubt our strength.”

The figure’s words planted determination in the galra soldiers. Every single one of them were trained to serve the empire by ruthless means. This speech reminded them how much their empire has grown.

“Each one gained only makes us stronger.”

The audience agreed.

“All those who continue to stand against us… will be _crushed_!”

Explosive cheers erupted at the end. The speech was a success. Every soldier believed in his words, were read to do whatever it takes in order for the empire to still stand.

Now, just the final touch.

“ _Vrepit Sa!_ ”

The followers repeated the salute with vigor.   
“Vrepit Sa!”

The figure exited the arena. Even though all the scheduled fights were over, the audience still had adrenaline coursing through their veins. He sensed it. His personal objective was complete. Whatever doubt that was instilled in the galra’s minds wee now replaced with raw resolve. And he tends to keep it that way.

“Welcome, sire.”

Two sentry bots stood in the way of a corridor. One held a scabbard while the other had a folded cape.   
The _royal_ figure stood still as the cape was draped and secured around his shoulders. He was about to sheath his sword when he caught sight of the metal.   
Two eyes gleamed in the reflection, slit pupils in bright yellow accented by red markings running from his temples to his jaw. A specimen indeed considering what others refer him as. What they don’t know is that with his uniqueness, he’s stronger.

At the end of the hallway someone was waiting.   
She wore long robes that covered most of her body, only her hands and part of face were visible. White hair extended past her chin as it fell out of her hood. Although she may look like a hag, this individual was not to be on bad terms with. He approached her, most people wouldn’t even dare speak to her up close but he wasn’t most people. For instance, there was someone else more volatile than Haggar the old witch.   
“Prince Lotor,” Haggar bowed her head. She didn’t seem all that delighted to see him, however.

“Mother,” the prince answered back, he gave a short nod then proceeded to enter the room behind her.   
Inside, a circular table waited in front of a pompous throne. As he walked past, Prince Lotor waved his hand over the flat surface. It lit up shining a pale purple across the dim room. Holographic constructs of planets, fleets, and weapons formed along with screens with galra writing on them. The prince sat on the throne with his leg daintily crossing his other. He stared intently at the table, absorbing any single piece of information he can see.   
Haggar drifted to his side, it appeared he didn’t acknowledge her presence. After a while, she couldn’t take the silence anymore.

“Where and what _exactly_ have you been doing child?”

A few tiks past.   
“Learning,” was his response.

“Learning _where_?” Her tone had an edge to it.

“ _Every_ where, mother.”

“The empire is now at its most vulnerable in all of its years of ruling, and ever since you have been summoned you have done nothing to help rebuild!”   
Lotor side-eyed her.   

“I believe you should take off your hood, perhaps then you could see better.”

“Why you, insufferable brat! Do you know who you are insulting?”

“The high druid who was beaten by an inexperienced princess.”

Haggar turned away scowling. “I was not beaten.”

“She destroyed the Komar, which took many decafeebs to create. Years of work, wasted. Now admit it, you were beaten but learn from your mistake so that it will never happen again.”

“My mistakes are of no concern to you.”   
Lotor suddenly stood and faced her. His pupils were frighteningly thin.

“I lead ‘our’ people now and _everything_ of this empire is of my concern. Remember that.”

Haggar walked all the way to the other side of the table. “Is fighting in the arena, instead of attending to your duties, a great concern of yours, then?”   

“They need to know that their new leader isn’t a fragile _child_.” Lotor typed arranged one of the screens. A few files emerged. “I will be a greater leader than my father was. With his blinded sight, he forgot what was requisite. He is a fool.”   
“I wouldn’t use those words to describe your father. You could have your tongue cut.”   
“But you agree he is a fool.” “  
Yes.” She didn’t even hesitate. “His desire for the Black Lion brought him to where he is now.”   
“Then you should be happy to know I won’t make the same error.”   
“Then what do we do now, oh great leader?”

At that, Lotor smiled. He looked like an eager child, only unsettling. Clearly, he’s been eagerly waiting to show what he has planned. The screen with the files enlarged, the rest of the holograms disappeared. Only the blueprints of a ship were visible.   
Haggar observed the mechanism, the design reminded her of older days; older regrets. “This tech hasn’t been seen in many years, where did you get it?”

“I’ve discovered many astonishing things when scouring the universe. I already sent some samples to the scientists & engineers for reverse engineering. They’ll finish my project soon enough.”

“How is this tech going to aid us in battle? Our mechanics are more highly advanced than this _waste_.”

“And that is exactly your problem, you choose to ignore the past therefore are doomed to repeat it. I’m merely throwing back what the enemy threw at us.” Lotor awaited Haggar’s response.

The high druid pondered on what Lotor said. She didn’t look back on the past, what’s done is done. You can’t do anything about it. Using this tech was going to do no good. What was he thinking on doing this time? Each of his plans made sure that the targets will never stand again. They were always brutal, to the point, leaving devastation in its wake. This made room for the empire to build something anew. His winning streak hasn’t missed yet.   
Nevertheless, Haggar believed focusing should be for the present.

“How are the negotiations with Planet Serpentes coming along?”

Lotor’s annoyed voice jarred Haggar back to reality. “The negotiations are already done. Serpentes have joined our cause, wholeheartedly. Is there a reason why you asked?

“Has the news spread throughout the universe?

“No, but what has this have to do with-.”

“I need to speak with the King & Prince Bokor.” Lotor moved the blueprints aside and brought up a map of a galaxy. The galaxy where Serpentes is located. Anyone could easily see the lack of rebel activity in the area by glancing at the lights.   
“Why are you so interested on this planet? There are more conspicuous worlds that have vital resources.”   
“True. However, this is where I’m planning my first move. There are hardly any rebels in this sector, perfect for advancing in plain sight.”

“How long is your planning going to take?” Haggar questioned. By the sound of it, the prince was taking his sweet time in progressing, or maybe taking his time _is_ part of the grand scheme. No one ever knows with Lotor.

“Silence.”

“I didn’t say a word,” protested Haggar.

“I can literally hear your confusion. Mother.” He sighed, resting his fists on the table. “The enemy believes it has gained an upper hand now with Zarkon under commission. Let them have their false sense of security, it will allow us to plant the seed of death into their feeble minds. They will be their own downfall. We just have to be patient.”

“Oh, don’t be so poetic... but I do see your point.” She paused.   
“You will surpass your father in ways his small mind cannot comprehend. Ever since you were a child, you were driven to greatness. I only hope you will not disappoint me like he has.”

Lotor was silent. He was looking straight at his mother, but not really. His face displayed indifference in his moment of reflect. Slowly it turned to one of refulgence.   
“I won’t,” he finally uttered. He began to walk to the exit.   
“I’m off to see the King & Prince. I shall message you when I arrive. I also count on you to insure my project will go smoothly, seeing as you know more about the technology more than me. Any questions?”

The witch didn’t reply right away. Reluctantly, she waved her hand signaling she had nothing left to say.

The door opened, an officer wearing armor resembling Lotor’s armor stood firm holding a helmet with unusual horns. The officer bowed.   
“Your personal ship is ready, Sire. All crew members present and accounted for. We just await for your instructions.”   
Lotor took the helmet and promptly placed it on his head.   
“Very good. We leave without delay.”   
“Of course, Sir.”   
The door closed.

Haggar turned back to the table. The blueprints for the ship were still displayed. With further examination, she saw a tiny detail that caused her to gasp, then grin.

The prince was surely going to destroy them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short but tells you what Lotor is planning... sort of. Hey, I can't give away spoilers for free.   
> For Lotor's face I imagine the markings being like eye liner but also like Haggar's markings. Also their relationship isn't on the best of terms like an angsty teen and a tired mom's.   
> I just wish I could write faster, then I can start bringing hell.


	5. Chapter 5

“Now approaching Marmora headquarters!”

“You don’t have to yell it, Coran,” complained Pidge, “Especially at this hour.”   
The green paladin sat crossed legged at their station. They didn’t look physically tired, just generally. 

“What’s wrong with this hour?”

“Everything and don’t ask.”

Coran shrugged and faced the blue encased hideout. It looked the same as the last time they’ve been here.   
Allura stepped up to her controls. Around her the rest of the paladins stood gazing out the viewpoint. Lance tried to stay far away from Keith as possible. His eyebrows were forming a ‘V’ with the frown that contoured his face. His jacket was drooping by the hands in his pockets. Clearly, Lance was upset. Hunk stood beside him, occasionally shifting his gaze towards Keith across the room. Keith also had his face furrowed as he kept his arms crossed, he side-eyed his teammates, as usual.  

“Coran make the call,” Allura ordered. The advisor did just that. It wasn’t long before the image of Kolivan appeared on screen.

“Princess Allura.”

“Kolivan.”

“Have you and your team recovered?”    
“Yes, and we’re hoping to discuss some plans with all members of the Blade. I’m afraid several changes have to be made that involves your alliance.”   
“Very well. When will you be arriving?”   
“We’re hoping in the next varga.”

The screen blinked out.

Allura took a deep breathe. She turned to the paladins.   
“Everyone should be getting prepared, we need to be on time for the opening. When is the next opening, Coran?”

In about one & a half vargas, a rift big enough for the Red Lion will form. Oh, and Princess?    
“Hmm?”   
“Would you mind if I were to stay in the castle and communicate from here,  _ away _ from the headquarters?”   
“Is there a reason why, Coran?”   
“The reason has multiple arms and disagrees with everything I say.” Coran turned his head away from the star, showing emphasis on not wanting to go.   
The rest of the team groaned in the background.

Allura couldn’t judge them. Slav is a bit…  _ difficult _ to work with, but he makes up for it with his intelligence.

“Alright, Coran. Besides, we need you here in case anything happens.”   
“Like what?”   
“In case we need a distraction from Slav.”   
“I will sure try.”   
“Convene at the Red Lion when the time comes. Everyone is dismissed.”

 

It didn’t feel like a long wait for the rift to open. Soon the team waited outside of the Red Lion. At the moment, Red and the rest of the lions, rested in Black’s hanger. None of them were eager to leave her side. Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and even Allura can feel the uneasiness in the air. Just after the fight, the feeling was extreme panic, now it simmered down to constant worry.   
Allura wanted to perform the purification  _ now _ . But Coran was right, it was too dangerous of a task to do it right away. Still with practice the procedure could be a success with no problem.   
Maybe.   
Either way, Allura was determined to get the Black Lion back from her mental atrophy. The universe still needs Voltron and its paladins.

The shadow of the Blue Lion loomed over as the Princess walked forward. She was just underneath, near the front. Reluctantly, she placed her hand on a paw. She could feel the quintessence churning inside the metal. A great force waiting to be unleashed. Back then in the days of Altea, Allura only imagined how it would feel to man a mighty beast. Now, it may become a familiar experience.   
Something tingled in her head, she was being watched.   
Lance quickly turned his head in the other direction but Allura figured he was staring at her and Blue. She didn’t mean to cause any conflicts in the team. Perhaps a member of the Blade would be so kind to pilot Red in Keith’s place. Allura was dubious that was the solution. They are a closed off group. The plan she was about to offer them was already a stretch from their usual nature. There is also the fact that an entirely new individual would have to bond with total strangers, and vice versa. It would take too long for anyone to get comfortable with the change, if they even can.

“How long until an opening?” Keith asked. Red lowered herself and opened her maw.   
“It’s almost time,” Pidge answered. They looked up from their gauntlet screen. “We better hurry if we want to make it.” Pidge dashed headfirst to the lion, but Allura saw the scowl when they passed Lance. They went up the ramp without an invitation, Keith followed second. Hunk and Allura weren’t far behind.   
“Hey, Lance. Aren’t you coming in?” Hunk stopped mid-step to gaze back at Lance. Allura looked back. Lance had his neck arched up to see all of Red. His expression was unreadable.

Lance shook his head, “Yeah buddy, I’m coming.”   
They both proceeded to walk to the cockpit. 

Once everyone was settled, Keith shot Red out of the hanger towards the secret hideout. On the view monitor, a trail showed the path through the opening. It went smoothly, made sense since Keith had practice.    
Two marmorians were waiting when they arrived.

“Princess Allura.”    
Allura bowed her head.   
“Paladins.”   
They too bowed their heads.

“Is Kolivan ready for the meeting?” queried Keith.    
“Yes, come this way.”

One led the way while the other covered behind. Cautious as always. They passed a few doors before they reached one larger than the rest.   
“Kolivan is waiting for you in here.”     
A loud crash was heard from inside.

“No No No No No No! If you just move the screens just a  _ little  _ bit closer, then the probability of getting whiplash depletes from 23% to 13%!" 

“The maddening one is also waiting. Best of luck.”    
The door opened, allowing the team to enter. The two guards stood at attention on each side.   
Allura thanked them.

Kolivan had his fingers pinching his nose. Next to him, a multi-armed flailing genius was trying to get his attention. Other members were scattered across the room. They didn’t seem to be enjoying themselves. Screens were placed tightly together, some were even overlapping. Apparently, Slav decided to lead the interior designing.

“With the way your face is scrunched up you may pop a blood vessel leading to a  _ painful _ death in this reality!”   
“Do you know why I have my face this way?” Kolivan asked through gritted teeth.

Slav stood straight up, almost as tall as the livid galra he was addressing. “Of course, I do! Obviously turning your neck in all directions constantly will lead to drastic injuries!”

Kolivan just sighed deeply his hand.

Lance coughed somewhat subtly. The leader of the Blade glanced up, he looked quite pleased to be interrupted. “Er, Slav why don’t you go ahead and organize your screens in the meantime?” Slav didn’t need to be told twice.   
Allura walked up. “Kolivan,” she addressed, “Thank you for meeting with us.” She held out her arm. He took it.   
“Suggesting by your tone in the call, you want to discuss matters right away.”   
“I do. It’s about how we should proceed with dismantling the empire. All lot of work is ahead of us.   
“Agreed, but I have been meaning to ask; what is the situation with Voltron?” 

Allura glanced back. A portrait of anxiety was perfectly displayed by the paladins. One of the members noticed.   
“We have no plan then?”

“We do have a plan,” Keith rebuked, “It’s just that  _ some _ of us don’t agree with it.”    
Lance grunted in the background.   
Keith gave him a glare.

“What is the plan?” the same member pressed on. Other members were becoming restless as well. 

_“We are not setting a good example of ourselves,”_ Allura thought _, “might as well get to the point.”_   
Keith beat her in delivering it. 

“The plan.” He stared right at Kolivan. “Is to assign new lion positions.”   
He paused, letting it sink in.

“New lion positions!” Slav decided to now barge in. All of his arms were on his hips as he stood at his full height. Or at least, that was the pose.   
“The chances of this working right are too unpredictable to rely on!” 

Lance copied Slav’s pose. “I agree.”   
“Of course  _ you _ do,” Keith said petulantly.     
“Now what does that mean?”   
“You know exactly what it means!”   
Hunk got in between them. “Guys, please let’s not start.” He looked around the room with a nervous gaze. “Not here.”   
Keith and Lance now noticed that they had an audience. Slowly, they turned back to the front.

Pidge poked Slav, causing him to squirm.   
“Uh, unpredictable how?”   
“Well, there are certain ways for this to succeed.”

“See?” Keith exclaimed gesturing toward Slav, he looked right at Lance.

“Or it may end in absolute catastrophe!”

Lance gasped and placed a hand over his chest, though, Allura guessed he really wasn’t surprised. “Along with the new lion positions, we are hoping to form a bigger alliance. An army, with all the now active rebels. Pidge is you please.”   
  


The green paladin walked up to the computer, connecting their gauntlet to the system. A map of recent rebel activities appeared in the center of the room. Everyone drew in closer to get a better look.   
“As you can see, we are not the only ones who wish to demolish the empire’s tyranny. However, they are spread out too thin and are only accomplishing very little results. They need us as much as we need them. All that needs to be done is to unite under one name. We have to do this if we hope to win.”

“Excuse me princess, but  _ we _ ?”    
The same galra from before walked to Kolivan’s side. “The Blade has never sought assistance from outsiders since its founding.”   
“Ah well that’s technically not true,” Hunk suddenly objected, “You called on our help to defeat Zarkon. That’s assistance.”

Kolivan placed a hand on the member’s shoulder. “He is right, Verraten. I believe it’s time to finally come out of the shadows. Let us show the universe what The Blade of Marmora is capable of!”   
The last part was directed to the rest of the room. Many nodded and murmured amongst themselves. Verraten stayed indifferent. That made Allura uneasy but it didn’t matter at the moment, so far, they’d agreed to come out of their comfort zones after decafeebs of being covert.    
She sighed with relief. “Thank you Kolivan but I’m afraid I need to ask something else from you all, if it’s not too much trouble.” 

“That depends on the request.”

“Yes,” Allura stood up straighter. “With the plan to assign new lion positions, is it possible for one of the members to pilot a Lion? Particularly, the Red Lion?”

The royal felt all eyes on her. Of course, she knew this request was tentative but still, they had to try. The alliance just agreed to unit all outsider rebels with the team. Perhaps they would agree to this as well.    
Kolivan looked deep in thought with his hand grasping his chin. He stared intensely at the glowing map. A glance showed many hooded figures whispering in each other’s ears, they didn’t say anything out loud though. They awaited their leader’s answer. They only ones not discussing amongst themselves were the paladins. Each one had their own version of shocked face. If it wasn’t for the serious atmosphere, Allura would’ve chuckled. Although, there was something else in Lance’s expression. Was it… relief?

“Just one question, Princess Allura.”

The one who broke the silence wasn’t Kolivan but Verraten. His tone had a sliver of disbelief in it.     
"You seem to ask a lot of questions," Lance mumbled in the back.   
Verraten ignored him, his full attention was aimed towards Allura. 

"What is with the sudden change of heart? At our first encounter, you were quite reluctant to work with us."   
He has removed his hood during his questioning. The absence of the garment revealed big tuft ears and a scowl.

Allura was expecting this. After all, she did act in a very judgmental way.   
"I know i was wary towards your kind and I understand your wariness in believing my change of heart."   
He scoffed.   
"But I've seen what you are willing to do for the good of the universe. I misjudge you and for that I am deeply sorry." She turned to the spectators,"I hope you can accept my apology."

Every member was silent but it wasn't out of spite. they were taking in her words, words they never thought they would hear from her. Slowly, every member faced the Princess and at their own time, nodded in thanks.

_ Apology accepted _

Kolivan cleared his throat, "I believe I speak for all when I say, thank you, Princess. Which makes it hard to say 'No'. The Blade cannot offer anyone to pilot the Red Lion, or  _ any _ of the lions for that matter."

Allura blinked, she was at a loss for words.

"Wait, why?" Lance asked the question everyone was thinking.    
"You just agreed to unifying all the rebels, what is stopping you from helping in this way?" Keith finished the thought, quite angrily in fact.     __

"It is because of the rebels that a member of the Blade cannot be seen piloting a lion," Kolivan answered.    
Keith opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted.   
"The galra empire has been ruthlessly conquering for 10,000 years. What would the insurgents think when their greatest enemy is the universe's only hope? Trust needs to be gained slowly in order for the unification to occur." He turned to Allura and the paladins.   
"You six may be willing to trust us but the rest of the universe is not. We must buy our time for this objective to be accomplished."  

Allura was speechless, it never occurred to her that other species would have a hard time accepting the Blade's trust. She was so ready to dismantle the empire she forgot what it took. She was so focused on her goal, she forgot about her actions.

_ "If I were to force the rebels to do what I wanted them to do, then I am no better than the empire..." _

"So we have to be the ones to do the lion switching." Lance had his hand hovering over the rebel map. His expression showed defeat, but that only lasted for a second. "You're still going to help us with the rebels, right?"   
Kolivan nodded.   
"I'm cool with that."

The paladin leisurely placed his hands behind his head, as if nothing was wrong.   
Allura knew better however. Apparently, so did Hunk. Saying that he was worried was an understatement. Keith and Pidge exchanged confused glances.

"Are we at an agreement then?" Verraten stared intensely at the team.   
Allura studied her friends for any dissent. 

"Yes." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
> Ok finally got this up. Sorry school was making not have time anything and not to mention the fact that my Word document was no longer working for me. I'm behind on my mental schedule that so many things came up in the fandom. Like seriously, AUGUST 4?!?! I know I can keep writing this even when season 3 comes out but I would like it t before the time comes. Oh well, you win some you lose some. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Pidge is not sure they’ll call the last ordeal a success.

 

Sure, team voltron got the full help of the Blade with the unification, however the team itself could use some help with _being_ a team again. If only Lance could just agree to the stupid plan then they could finish what needs to be done. Pidge just didn’t understand what was Lance’s deal! They all needed to find Shiro, quick, but he was delaying everything. The lion switching was the fastest way to get back on track, even if the methods are cruel.   
Pidge didn’t like the idea of being separated  from the feline they bonded with. After what they’ve gone through with Green, being apart did not seem right. But more family members are missing and drastic times calls for drastic measures. The situation is no different than time at the Garrison, only the stakes are a bit higher.  
Nothing Pidge can’t handle.

 

The meeting ended a while ago but Allura still had some things to discuss with Kolivan. Something about a witch maybe? She said she’d give details about it later. So now the group had to hang out at the entrance lift  until the princess was done. No big deal, a rift wasn’t opening until much later anyway.   
Even with the Blade being allies and all, the paladins basked in the awkward silence as they sat in the room. That is, except for Keith. He was chatting it up with some of the members at the far wall. What ever they  were tal king about appeared to surprise the ex-red paladin.  He kept glancing down to the knife in his hands. Finally, the members nodded in farewell as Keith had the last word.

Lance and Hunk followed him with their  eyes from across the room as he walked to the lift. He chose the spot next to Pidge and leaned against the wall. 

 

“Sup,” said Pidge from their cross-legged position on the ground.  
Keith looked down on them with wide eyes. “Uh. Hi.”

 

Well that’s one way to start a conversation.

 

“You sure you’re ready for this?”

“What?”

“I said are sure you’re ready for this?” They made sure to keep their tone low so Lance and Hunk couldn’t eavesdrop, that also meant that Keith had to get down at their level.   
“I think you need to be more specific.”

 

“OK. Are you ready for _all_ of this, for what’s to come?”

 

Keith stared at them with a raised eyebrow, he then sighed as he sat on the ground with his knees up. “To be honest, I’m not sure.”  
Pidge waited for him to continue but that didn’t seem the case. They were just gonna move on to their screen when he spoke up again.

“Thanks for defending me back at the dining hall.”  
“I had to. Lance doesn’t know what you’re going through right now. Not like I do anyway.”

 

Keith was silent for a moment. “So you found any leads on them, your family?”

Pidge brought up their screen, displaying a loop of the jailbreak with Matt. “Apparently, some rebels saved him during a breakout, but...” they lowered their head, “But nothing on my father. I don’t even know if he’s alive.”

 

They felt something light gripped their shoulder.

“We’re going to find them. I swear.”

The determination in Keith’s voice matched Pidge’s own. It didn’t sound like he was going to give up anytime soon.

 

“It sounds like you actually are ready for all this.”

Keith removed his hand and stared ahead. “Well, Lance isn’t.”

 

At the opposite of the room, Lance and Hunk were having their own conversation. What ever they were talking about about didn’t excite Lance. His expression said all, and what it said wasn’t inviting. Pidge guessed that everyone knew that the Lance back at the meeting was a facade. He actually wasn’t cool with it. They hope Hunk could talk some sense into him because Pidge themself was too angry to do so.

  
“Why do you think he doesn’t want to pilot Red? You’ll think he’ll be excited to.”

Pidge crossed their arms and shrugged. “Maybe he doesn’t want to leave Blue.”  
Keith placed his chin in his hand. “He did seriously exclaim to me that he and Blue are happy together, _really_ happy.”

“Or Lance is just being fussy,” Pidge huffed.

 

“I don’t think that’s it,” Keith inferred, “I tried talking to him after the argument but he didn’t want to.”

 

“That’s a surprise.”

 

“He was angry, not like fussy angry, but like- like-”

“You angry?”

Keith blinked. “I guess you can call it that. Maybe.”

“So, what ever angry it was, he was genuine.”

 

Pidge gazed over to the referred paladin. They were willing to bet a million gac that Lance was still feeling that way.   
A sharp exhale caused them to turn to their side. The hand that used to be holding a chin was now buried in unruly dark locks. The owner himself had his head downcast, expression hidden.

 

“Everything ok?”

“What do you think?”

 

“ _An understandable response,”_ thought Pidge.

 

“How am I supposed to lead a team if a part of it doesn’t agree?” Keith’s voice held restraint as he kept his volume at a whisper. Yelling out-loud at a prestige rebel base wouldn’t be very leader like.

“I think Shiro would ask himself the same thing each time we didn’t agree on something.”

“But in the end, we did what he said because he’s Shiro!”

 

“So-”

 

“So, I should be able to do that!”

“So… you’re saying you need to be like Shiro.”

 

“I need to be strong like him, or else Voltron is going to fall apart and look what’s happening.”

 

The green paladin simply just laid their hand on his shoulder wishing they knew what to say. Keith tensed up from their touch and they quickly removed it but Pidge could feel him trembling.

Having to suddenly lead the only thing that could stop a 10,000 year war right after losing someone close to you had to be the heaviest burden. Pidge could literally see Keith’s shoulders sink lower than they have before from the weight.

 

“I’m here for you.”

 

Keith said nothing to that, nor did he look over but he nodded.

 

They fell into silence after that. Too many things were jumbling around Pidge’s brain at the moment, so the quiet was appreciated. The last few weeks had been full of questions with little answers, and apparently the universe didn’t want to wait for everything to be sorted out. But doing multi-tasking could save time, even with annoying distractions. Pidge didn’t care though, in fact, they were used to it. Looking for their father and Matt while keeping up the act of being a Garrison cadet was frustrating. They didn’t stop however. Pidge knew Iverson as hiding something and of course, they were right. When they thought alien abductions was the cause of the mission failure, they wouldn’t even give it a second thought. Greatest decision to be ever made honestly. Otherwise, they wouldn’t be closer to finding what they’re looking for. Also, fidgeting with alien technology is fun.

But coming to space in the middle of an intergalactic war still meant there will be setbacks. And speaking of setbacks, one of them still had a grumpy expression on his face. Though, Lance’s eyes didn’t quite match the look. hunk’s on the other hand, showed concern and confusion. His hands kept waving around as he had a one-sided talk with Lance. He either huffed or ignored what Hunk what to say, which was vastly different than a few moments ago. That didn’t seem to stop Hunk from communicating.

Suddenly, Lance turned his head and said something to Hunk. It seemed to finally made him give up in trying.

Pidge just about had enough of this.

 

“I’ll be right back.”

Keith gave no sign that he heard.

 

It was a short trip across the cavern even with their short legs. Both Lance and hunk turned to the sound of approaching footsteps. Hunk sat a bit straighter to greet Pidge but Lance slumped a bit lower, looking anywhere but to prying eyes.

 

“We need to talk,” was Pidge’s only greeting.

Lance rolled his eyes. “Oh great, more unwanted attention.”

“Well, that’s what you get for not cooperating.”

 

Hunk subtly coughed. “Pidge could we please have this talk later?”

“No. The plan is about to be set in motion, so Lance has to get with the program.”

 

“Well what makes you think I haven’t?”

 

“You’re easy to read, Lance. You are not okay with this.”

 

Lance squinted at them. “You should get those glasses fixed because your reading wrong.”

 

“These glasses are perfectly fine, in fact, I don’t even need them. So I think I’ll be able to know when’s somethings wrong.”

 

“Wait, you don’t?” hunk’s eyebrows shot up. “Then why do you wear them?”

“That’s- that’s not relevant right now. I just need to talk to Lance.” They pointed vigorously at said person.

 

“You’re just gonna waste your breathe,” Lance said as he swatted the finger away, “I said I was cool with it, so stop pestering.”

 

Again, he placed his hands behind his head and slumped against the wall. As if they weren’t right now sitting inside a plasma-encased rebel base.

 

“Do you even care about what you’re doing? How it affects the team? Keith is all stressed out with this heavy baggage and you just make it even heavier!”

Lance rose parallel to Pidge “He’s not the only who’s going through conflict, y’know.”

 

“And yours matters more?”

 

That seemed to shut him up. No more witty banter escaped from Lance’s gaping mouth. Pidge was about to smirk in victory until they saw his face. Tears started forming in the brim of his eyes. He quickly turned away, blinking rapidly. His face strained to stay neutral as he backed off from Pidge.

 

“Lance, what-”

 

hunk got in between them and created some distance. He turned to Pidge.

“That wasn’t very nice.”

 

His tone wasn’t the usual saccharine nature he always speak with. It was brusque. Pidge didn’t know he had it in him.

 

A somewhat demanding voice interjected the quarrel. “What’s going on here?”

Keith was walking towards them in a manner that reminded Pidge strangely of Shiro. Even his posture when he stopped to analyze the current situation, looked ripped off from the missing teammate.

 

“None of your concern,” Lance said blatantly. He furiously wiped at his eyes.

“He’s the leader now, Lance. Of course it’s of his concern,” Pidge rebuked.

 

“They’re right,” Keith responded, “I am the leader and it’s my job to make sure this team is in working order.”

 

“Well then, _leader_. You don’t need to do any working here cuz everything’s fine.” Lance crossed his arms dramatically and turned up his head.

“Then why does Pidge disagree?,” the new leader asked accusingly.

“Pidge is just being meticulous,” Lance answered swiftly. “Besides aren’t we all with the big plan, which I have no problem with now.”

 

Pidge scoffed. “ _Now._ ”

Lance bent down with his hands on his hips.

“I have dealt with it, OK? With the help of my trusty friend, Hunk!”

 

He patted his buddy’s back with a grin. Hunk smiled back but looked a little uneasy.

Keith cleared his throat. “We’ll see, Lance”

 

The entrance to the cavern slid open. Allura, with Kolivan and Slav, walked through.

 

“Thank you for the information, Kolivan.”

“My honor, Princess. I hope it will help you with your mission.”

“I hope as well”.

 

“I hope the chance of the rocks crumbling down on top of us is minuscule.”

 

The beaked-centipede alien really didn’t know what to add in a conversation.

 

Allura slowed to a stop when she saw the paladins. Judging by her face, they really didn’t look like a merry-ol’-bunch at the moment.

 

“Is something wrong?” Her voice was laced with concern.

 

Keith stepped up. “Nothing is wrong, Princess. Right team?”

He looked back at them, awaiting a response.

 

Pidge decided to reply. “Yeah, Princess. Everything is all right.”

Though, they were side- eyeing Lance as they spoke.

 

“Very well then, we should back to the castle. A rift is opening soon and it’s going to be tricky to get through.”

 

“Why’s that?,” Hunk asked.

 

“Because the Red Lion has to fly sideways in order to get out.”

“Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pterodactyl screeching* I am a mess at the moment and I just want the season NOW!!!!!  
> Didn't they say that S3 was coming in September AND have 13 episodes!?  
> *Oprah voice* So what is the truth?  
> Galra lady hybrids. The 1st paladins. Zarkon killing Alfor. The Blue Lion falling into the abyss. Keith leading. Allura blue paladin. Lotor in all his villainous glory. HUNK SPINNING LIKE CRAZY TO DRILL INTO THE GROUND! And it's all only 7 episodes, with another season coming in October!   
> soon I'm going to need Zarkon's life support.   
> I have listening to the trailer song on loop since the release and I don't want to listen any kind of other music.
> 
> Also:  
> *soft voice* Hey man

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this when listening to RWBY and I hope you like it. I have so much planned and I just hope I have the skills to do this. Constructive criticism is appreciated. My tumblr is fndmrndm4, is you want to know.


End file.
